Todomatsu's Dilemma
by ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Todomatsu's in a foul mood and none of the brothers can get close enough to figure out why... Except Jyushimatsu... (blmatsu free)
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream comes suddenly, without warning and is followed by a despairing thump. The 5 share a look with each other, wondering if it would be funny to ignore their lying, traitorous, younger brother. The second oldest sextuplet however, decides he needs to intervene. He aproaches his youngest brother with smooths stores in the intention of sliding an arm around him to comfort.

"What is wrong bro- Ack!"

And Karamatsu finds himself in the ground with a phone resting upon his (now aching) face.

"NOT YOU!" The youngest screams at Karamatsu before smacking his head back into the table under his arms again.

Karamatsu finds natural light again after Osomatsu removes the phone from his face to look at the screen. Karamatsu briefly sees Ichimatsu laughing before the eldest tastelessly yells.

"YOU'RE A HOMO?!"

Todomatsu's had propells forward at light speed before crashing into Osomatsu's face and sending him down to join the second eldest on the floor.

Choromatsu decides it's his time to step up now and believing himself to be the most appropriate of the six to deal with the situation he pries the phone from Osomatsu's death grip before scolding him.

"Really Osomatsu? Have a little more tact and attention with your brothers. We already knew Todomatsu was dating a guy from the sta- Ack!" Choromatsu's been propelled forward with the force of Todomatsu's shoe to the back of his head and has joined Osomatsu and Karamatsu on the ground.

"STOP BEING SO SMUG YOU BASTARD! ITS ANNOYING!" Thump!

By this point there are only two remaining brothers left. Ichimatsu has decided that Todomatsu is clearly possessed and is in the corner with ESP-Kitty hissing at the youngest which left only Jyushimatsu.

Jyusimatsu went to remove the phone from underneath Choromatsu then after a few seconds of scrying through it He turn to flip Karamatsu into his stomach, which caused him to roll into Osomatsu who let out a deep huff and began to turn blue under the weight of his brother.

Jyushimatsu collecting 2 lollipops skipps to his younger brother and presents one to him (he's saving the other one for himself later.) Todomatsu looks up, sees the lollipop, and is back to his normal, overly cute self.

"Oh Jyusimatsu thank you this is just what I needed~" Todomatsu pops the lollipop into his mouth and allows Jyushimatsu to pay his head.

"HUH!" The other four exclaim at once. Seeing their younger brother had achieved his goal of comforting the youngest without injury.

"This is horrible!" Todomatsu exclaims. "I just don't know what to do!"

"Well what's the issue?" Ichimatsu asks still from his corner before he quickly adds on. "Not that I care or anything..."

"Atsu wants me to go get married in America and live there with him but I don't know if I wanna!" Todomatsu cries.

"Wait Atsushi? The rich guy who stole all the ladies from you at the mixer? Tell him to fuck off!" Osomatsu exclaims, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth at the thought of his brothers moving away from him again, much less moving all the way to America.

Karamatsu gives Osomatsu a warning look. He wasn't going to deal with Osomatsu trying to force the family to stay together with his shitty attitude again as lightly as he had before.

"Ignore him brozza, you should do what makes you happiest!"

"I hate to say it but I have to agree with Karamatsu-"

"Hey! Brozza how could you I'm woun-"

"- but you should do what's best for you. Even if that's moving to America to get married. Maybe you can adopt some kids too to make mum happy."

Todomatsu looks like he's about to be sick at the thought.

"... Or you could just break up with him if you hate the idea of something. You're not trash like me you could get a new boyfriend." Ichimatsu pipes in from the corner and Todomatsu looks even sicker than before.

"You should tell him how you feel and discuss with him how you feel and try to find a solution together and not with us." Jyushimatsu pipes in.

"But I don't want to disappoint him!"

"That's why I said to work with a solution. Maybe the two of you will get married in America but come back to Japan and live together here."

"Wow Jyushimatsu that's a really good idea I'm going to call him now. Where's my phone?" Jyushimatsu hands the phone to his younger brother and watches him take off out into the hall.

"Jyushimatsu," Choromatsu says. "How did you know what to do?"

"Well it's simple," Jusimatsu replies with a smirk. Taking out his other lollipop and placing it into his mouth with a smirk. "I've actually had a girlfriend before..."

xx

3 months later

xx

"Good night everyone." Osomatsu calls after he's flicked the light off and rolled into the overly long new futon.

"Good night." Everyone replies.

"Good night brozzas."

"Good night." They all reply.

"Good night guys!" Choromatsu says following his older brothers leads.

"Night fappyski!" Choromatsu ends up choking.

"...Night" Ichimatsu follows.

"Good night."

"Time to sleep so we're ready for the 4th inning tommorow team! Hustle Hustle everyone!"

"... Goodnight?"

"Night everyone~"

"Night Todomatsu."

"Good night men."

"... Good night Atsushi..."

"And an especially good night to you Totty." There's a kissing noise, the other brothers gag.

"Oh you~ Stop teasing me~ It's cruel~"

"Then maybe I should stop teasing my wonderful husband then?"

Todomatsu giggles and Osomatsu shouts out.

"We said goodnight!"


End file.
